Bound by Love
by harleykaraquinn
Summary: Starts around 4x13. While Klaus is stuck in the Gilbert Household, things begin to brew between him and Caroline. The question is- what happens when he gets out?
1. Chapter 1

"Tyler!" Caroline shouted frustration was more than evident in her voice, "Where are you?"

"In here," his voice called from Elena's kitchen. Caroline flashed inside the room, too relieved at seeing him notice her surroundings. She threw her arms around him, in an awkward attempt at an embrace. Touching Tyler, recently, seemed more like a chore than a pleasure to her.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline pulled back with a confused smile, "Stefan called to tell me everything that has already happened on the island. Elena was on the phone too and asked how you were doing. She mentioned that you were at her house."

Tyler looked away, refusing to meet her eyes. She followed his gaze to across the room where Klaus stood, hands behind his back.

"Hello, sweetheart," Klaus walked forward and stopped suddenly, "Mind filling me in on the progress of the cure?"

"What are you doing here?" Caroline's eyes widen as she grabbed Tyler's elbow, "What the hell is going on?"

"Calm down, Care," Tyler rolled his eyes, a habit he had picked up from her, "Bonnie put a spell on the room, Klaus is currently in. It traps him in there and prevents him from messing up the plans for the cure. If you actually where around more, you would know that."

"No, she didn't," Caroline narrowed her eyes. She paused, and thought aloud, "Klaus won't interfere with the plans for the cure. He wants Elena human and truthfully wants his sister to be happy. There was no conflicting interests, this time," She paused again, "You asked, didn't you? You asked her to put Klaus in here, so when we get the cure, you can-"

"Kill him," Tyler finished, "Yes, I did."

"Tyler!" Caroline yelled, backing away slightly

"What, Care?" Tyler slammed his hands on the counter, "He killed my mom. He killed Elena's, Aunt Jenna. He will kill me, and everyone else. He is a monster, Care. He deserves to die."

"We don't get to decide that, Tyler," Caroline crossed her arms, "How does murdering a murder prove that murder is wrong? It makes no sense."

"He took away my family," Tyler snapped.

"And you will be taking him away from his," Caroline sighed, "We have all done some terrible things. All of us. How are we any different than Klaus? Give Elena or Stefan a 1,000 years, and they will be making the same choices. I'm not saying it is right, not at all. And I'm not saying to give him a chance, but don't kill him. Elena and Rebekah will take the cure. Rebekah will hook up with some mediocre jock, and settle down. Elena is in the middle of making some crazy deal with Klaus, which will involve both of them staying alive. He will leave, once there is nothing here for him here. Killing Klaus will only start a war, one you are not prepared to fight."

"Sounds like you have thought this all out. Haven't you, Care?" Tyler smirked, "Ya know, there wouldn't be that many Originals to fight. Just two, once Rebekah is human. With the whole mystic gang and Haley's friends, I'm sure to win."

"Tyler, I know you're not the sharpest tool in the shed, but you would be fighting three Originals. Elijah, Klaus, and Kol."

"Kol's dead," Tyler chuckled, "Elena and Jeremy killed him last night."

"You're lying," Klaus's voice broke in, "Kol went out for drinks, last night. He called and bragged about how he was with a stunning woman out of town. He won't have left, and certainly not have let the Gilberts kill him."

"He was with me," Caroline whispered.

Both men's eyes shot up to Caroline, "What?"

"Not like that! Gross!" Caroline flinched, "I was just having a super crap day, so I went to The Grill to forget all about it. Sadly, being the Sheriff's daughter and all, they refused to serve me. I was deciding whether killing or crying was my best option at the moment when Kol came up to me. We had a few laughs, grabbed a bottle of bourbon, and hit the road."

"What the hell!" Tyler's eyes lit up, "We have one fight, and you go off and get sh*t faced with the first guy you see! Who happens to be the psycho little brother of the man who made me an orphan!"

"Whoa! Calm down, Wolfy," Caroline backed away again, "That 'one fight' was the fourth we had that week. Fourth! You also said, I quote, 'I think we should take a break.' You basically dumped me, Ty! Then, texted me later how sorry you were with winky faces," She huffed, "Plus, Maya twisted her ankle during cheer practice, Jonah quit the energy club, and Principal Wilbur accused _me_ of buying copies of the AP French exam. Like I had any trouble in French!" Caroline threw her hands in the air with exasperation, "So yeah, my day was super crap. I'm also a Vampire who doesn't drink blood from the vein, so occasionally I curb my cravings with alcohol. Big deal!"

"But with Kol?" Tyler looked down at her, "That's just low, even for you, Care. Maybe we should have stayed on that 'break.'"

"'Even for me!'" Her eyes widen in pure fury,"Kol is my friend. He seems to be the only one, in this God-forsaken town, who knows how to have fun and not be insanely judgmental."

"Judgmental? I'm sorry, Care, that we hold ourselves to higher standards than homicidal maniacs," Tyler bit his lip, which gave her a small peek at his hybrid fangs. His eyes slowly turned yellow with anger, "But that doesn't matter know to see as your 'friend' was finally taken care of last night."

Caroline's back grew stiff, "Where the hell is he, Tyler?"

Tyler laughed.

"What did you do with his body?" Caroline asked, manicured hands forming fists at her sides.

"We threw his body off the falls with the others," Tyler smirked in a sinister manner, "Come to think of it, I think I saw your Dad's there too. Did you want to say hi? I know how close you two were."

"Apologize now, Lockwood!" Caroline almost shook in rage, "Or so help me God, I will-"

"Do what?" Tyler leaned in her face, "Paint my nails and plan a party? Face it, Care, you were a hot human. But as a Vamp- you are an eternal wannabe prom queen with neurotic jealousy issues and OCD." He whispered in her ear, "You are nothing. Take my advice and walk away, or help us kill Klaus. Either way, you won't be missed."

Caroline broke.

Her hands shot out and wrapped around Tyler's throat. She sped them towards the nearest wall and pinned him by the throat.

"The only party I will be planning is your funeral," Caroline smirked, "Too bad there won't be many attending; the side effects of being an orphan. Nevertheless, I will make it work."

Tyler struggled for a while, eventually managing to twist out of her hold and broke her wrist in the process. The loud crack caused her to let go of his throat.

"Oh, now all bets are off," Caroline scoffed, "Consider yourself officially dumped, dog."

"Finally," Tyler sped forward, "I'll be free of you."

Caroline grabbed Tyler's arms and yanked him down, while she brought her knee up. With a swift blow to the ribs, he fell back. He pulled himself up enough to grab her arm and yank her on the ground with him.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Tyler laughed, standing above her body he delivered a swift kick to the stomach, "Last time I checked, you were a weakling. But then again, you were always pretty unnoticeable. Who would really know if you were trained or not?"

"Stop," Klaus growled behind him, eyes filled with a possessive worry, "You really don't want to hurt her, mate."

With Tyler distracted, Caroline spun on the ground, sweeping Tyler's legs from under him. She hopped up and turned to Klaus.

"Stay out of this, Big Bad," She smirked, as she realized her fangs were on display, "I can fight my own battles."

Klaus was filled with a sense of twisted pride as he looked at Caroline; she was already a Queen. "Behind you, love," He smirked back, trusting her to win.

"I know," She waited for Tyler to wrap his arm around her throat. Caroline stepped back and flipped him over her shoulder. With his arm still in her hand, she bent it at an awkward angle behind his back. With a snap of his bones, she let out an odd giggle.

Tyler attempted to bite her other arm, causing her eyes to light up with fury. He was going to kill her! Her Ex-boyfriend was trying to actually kill her! This suddenly wasn't a silly schoolyard fight and became something much darker, much quicker.

She threw Tyler onto the kitchen countertop, and pinned him, again, by the throat before he could get up. He would have easily maneuvered his way out of her hold, had she not rammed her fist in his chest. Once she found his vital organ, she squeezed just enough for him to know she meant business.

"You're insane," Tyler coughed up blood, "Maybe it was all the hairspray, but you've lost your mind."

Caroline laughed and tightened her hold on his heart.

"Leave town," Caroline sat up straight, "I don't care where you go, but make sure I never see you again. Or even hear of you again."

"I knew you couldn't do it," Tyler spat, "You are so weak."

"You're wrong. There is nothing stopping me from killing you right here," Caroline smiled sweetly, "Except knowing that letting you live will be so much worse. Every time you hear your own heart thump with life or see your breath in the cold morning, it will be because I allowed you to. I allow you to live. So go, knowing that you are forever in my debt. Forever living in my name," She whispered in his ear, "How's that for a weakling?"

* * *

"Where were you and Kol?" Klaus asked as Caroline microwaved them both some blood.

Tyler had fled after their final fight, it not being the first time they both got physical. Tyler and Caroline were just superficial sweethearts. Everything seemed forced to her, and she supposed he felt the same. Well, everything except their fights. Their gruesome battles were the only times she felt honest. That was definitely a problem, but she didn't have the strength to address it. Until tonight.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, tonight, she saw it in Tyler's eyes- emptiness. They fell out of love a long time ago, then tried to exist on broken dreams and old memories.

Once Tyler left, Caroline caught Klaus up to speed on the capture of the cure. Realizing they were both hungry, she offered to heat up some blood.

"What?" She asked, stirring the thick liquid in one of Elena's mugs. She smiled at the chip on the handle, remembering she caused it at their 148th sleepover, "Did you say something?"

"I asked where you and Kol were," He raised a brow, "You said that you two 'hit the road.' What exactly happened?"

Normally, she would have ignored Klaus's questioning, but these weren't normal circumstances. She bit back her tears as she looked at the blood, "He's really dead. Isn't he?" Klaus didn't answer. She could tell by just his silence alone, that he was struggling to hold it together. He needed this. He needed her.

She sighed, then straightened her back. Dressed with a polite smile, she exited the kitchen to the living room, where Klaus was trapped in. She could tell he was watching her, and it was the most invigorating feeling. Her skin burned with his gaze, and she secretly loved it. Caroline sat in the chair across from him, "Where do I start?"

He laughed at that, and she enjoyed the sound. He really should laugh more often. She leaned forward and handed him the chipped mug, her index finger lightly grazing his thumb. He noticed. Of course, he noticed! His eyes widened at the touch. Such a simple, innocent touch set him aflame.

"The beginning, I would think," He looked away from her hand, "I seem to have a lot of time on my hand's, now being stuck in Gilbert's house. A long story of my brother's insanity is just the thing to cure my boredom."

"Well, it all started at around 9 . . ."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Rum," A voice behind Caroline demanded, "Two bottles."_

 _Caroline immediately recognized the voice- Kol Mikaelson. As the bartender was quickly retrieving his order, Caroline gave Kol a once over._

 _"Two bottles?" She smirked, "Must be a rough night in the Mikaelson household. Or is the extreme guilt of being a mass murder finally catching up to you?"_

 _"I can see why Nik likes you," Kol smiled, taking the seat next to her, "He always did like the feisty ones. They put up a better chase. Especially you, I'm quite surprised you two haven't shagged yet."_

 _"Ew!" Caroline glanced around the Grill, praying none of her friend's heard Kol. She and Klaus hadn't even kissed, but that dirty image of the two together made her feel guilty for some reason. "Klaus and I will never happen. Ever."_

 _"Why?" Kol leaned forward, suddenly serious, "Don't tell me you're not attracted to him, any bloke can see it. The two of you cannot even be in the same room together without the rest of us feeling violated. The eye sex is getting old, darling."_

 _"You're right. I'm attracted to Klaus," She sighed, surprising him with her honesty, "He's handsome and makes me feel special. What's not to like?"_

 _"But. . ."_

 _"But he is a monster," She looked down at her hands, imagining them covered in blood, "I've loved monsters before, or at least tried to. At the end of the day, you can't save them, Kol."_

 _"I'm sorry that someone hurt you," He slid her a bottle of rum, "And I'm sorry I can't promise Klaus won't. He is a monster, as all of us Mikaelsons are. As you could be, given a thousand years."_

 _"I can't risk everything for someone who will only break me," She whispered, suddenly feeling the shame of the situation she was in. She was having a heart-to-heart with Kol Mikaelson, the baseball bat-wielding psychopath. And the conversation was going well._

 _"That's apart of the game, sweetheart," He stood up, "You can lose it all the to the man of your nightmares. Watch him crush your heart between his fists, or watch him savor it. You could tame the most dangerous creature walking the planet, or you could be one of his victims. Isn't that alluring?"_

 _"The allure to darkness," She looked up at Kol, "I guess I am really attracted to it. To the evil."_

 _"We all are, darling. Us immortals crave the power it brings, not to mention the destruction," He grasped her hand, "Now come with me. I heard you crying in the parking lot, don't even try to deny it, Forbes. I don't care what petty issue caused you to lose your sh*t, but I do care about giving you a night you won't forget. A night to show you that_ us _monsters, at least know how to have fun."_

 _"Where are we going?" She followed him out of the door, quickly throwing her leather jacket on._

 _"Wherever the booze takes us, darling."_

"I can't believe he took you to a strip club." Klaus was laughing. Actually laughing. Caroline had spent the night telling Klaus of her tales with Kol, leaving out the beginning of course. Klaus could never know that the thought of them together even crossed her mind. Never.

"Well imagined how I felt?" Caroline shouted, her arms waving wildly in the air, "I didn't even know Mystic Falls had a strip club. My young eyes! There are some things I never wanted to see!"

The pair continued laughing until they heard a knock at the door.

"Caroline, sweetie, open up," Sheriff Forbes suddenly called from the front door, "I need to speak with you. Now."

Caroline quickly made eye contact with Klaus, her intention clear: Do not harm my mother. Klaus simply nodded in response, setting his glass down. He admired that she could laugh with him, yet never underestimated him; however, he was saddened at the thought of him causing her pain. Did she still think that low of him?

"I'm coming," Caroline crossed the threshold, leaving Klaus alone in the living room. He could hear her step onto the porch, "What is it, mama?"

"We need to talk," The Sheriff sighed, "Damon updated me, just now. I know about the cure."

"Okay," Caroline grasped her mother's upper arms gently, "That doesn't explain why you look worried. What's wrong?"

"You're going to take it," The Sheriff declared, "If there is really a cure, you will take it."

"Mama," Caroline sighed, "It's a big descio-"

"No!" The sheriff backed away, removing herself from her daughter's grasp, "There is no debate to be had here. You will take the cure. You're going to graduate and go to Whitmore, and everything is going to go back to normal. You're going to get married and have kids. You're going to be my daughter again!"

"I am your daughter," Caroline suddenly felt the need to vomit, "I can still have all those things, mama. I just- I'm better now."

"Better?" The sheriff shouted, her patience wearing thin, "You're not human, Caroline! You are a monster, and you have a chance at redemption. Yes, I've learned to tolerate your temporary problem, but we finally have a solution. You can be good again."

"I am good," Caroline backed into the front door, trying to escape from her mom, "I thought you understood."

"Your father was right," The sheriff retorted, "Remember what he taught you, 'Vampires are Demons. Demons are incapable of God's work.' I promised him before you murdered him, that I would fix you. We finally have a chance to honor that promise! Don't you want to make your Dad happy?"

"My father was a cruel man, who knew nothing of God," Caroline looked at her mother in pain, "Please. Please, mama. I don't want that life. Please- Please understand."

"Take the cure," The sheriff walked away, leaving Caroline, "Take the cure or. . . or you're dead to me."

"Mama!"

"I'm serious, Caroline," The sheriff didn't bother turning around, "I don't want to see your face until you have a heartbeat."

And with that, The Sheriff left her daughter a mess on the porch.

"Is it true?" Klaus whispered, his thumb drawing circles on Caroline's hands.

Caroline had reappeared in the living room a sobbing mess, which completely broke his heart. How could anyone hurt someone so pure? He silently took her in his arms, making no promises of comfort. Sometimes, there is nothing you can do but hold them.

After she was finished crying, she seemed to also regain her pride. She slipped out of his grasp, but still held his hands. Klaus Mikaelson, after thousands, finally began to appreciate the act. He always saw holding hands with a lover as a waste of time, another appetizer for the main course. But sitting there, holding Caroline's hands, he felt complete.

"Is what true?" Caroline smiled at there joined hands, loving the feel of his rough artisan hands. If she looked close enough, she could see specks of blue paint.

"Did you kill your father?" He asked nonchalantly, but suddenly tensed when he saw her panicked expression, "I didn't mean to intrude, Sweetheart. If-"

"It's okay," She surprised herself at her answer, she wanted to tell him, "I didn't, not really. It was my fault, but I didn't kill him."

"Love?" He smirked, "I don't doubt your clever brain, but that makes no sense."

"Promise me," She sighed, gently placing one of her hands on his cheek, "Promise me, you'll never tell anyone this."

His eyes widened at the sudden situation he was placed in- Caroline Forbes was about to tell him a secret. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Man up, Mikaelson! She is about to share her soul with you!

He nodded, "Of course, Love."

"My father was a vampire hunter," She began, "He trained me, for years. He used to preach to my mother and I that killing vampires was God's work. I used to think he was a good man, then I grew up. When I was eleven, he took me to his 'church.' He tortured vampires there, declaring that they deserved to be put through damnation before they are released to death."

She looked at Klaus, trying to decipher if she was sharing too much. He seemed completely focused on her, his face void of emotion, so she continued.

"When I twelve, I met Mikeal," She could feel him tense, "I'm sorry I never told you that, but I knew you'd think I was on his side. I'm not. Mikeal was too much like my father- a cruel man with cruel goals. Mikeal trained me for a few months, a gift for my father. He then left, I remember him saying he caught a lead on a 'the bastard.' I suppose that was you. After Mikeal left, my father thought my training was complete. At thirteen, he brought me on my first hunt."

"Thirteen?" Klaus asked, whispering in her ear, she was afraid to meet his eyes again.

"I was apparently a very promising huntress. Plus, all hunters start young, We don't have long life spans, with vamps trying to kill us," Caroline reasoned, "But at thirteen, I was foolish. I believed that the world was a fantastic place where no one deserves to die, only the second part is true. I refused to kill. I almost cost the life of my whole hunting party. I had a perfect shot but refused to make the kill. I dishonored the Forbes clan. My father left that night, taking everyone with him. My mother returned five days later, after finding out about his affairs. Apparently, she rather live with her coward daughter then her gay husband."

She felt herself shake at the memory, those five days alone. She remembered how she stared at the door every day and set the table for three every night. Maybe, if she prayed hard enough, they would show up. She wanted to stop, but she felt Klaus's warm hands on her back, soothing her aching muscles. She relaxed into his touch, allowing him to carry her weight.

"When I was Seventeen, I became a vampire," She finished her tale, "My father, the ever vengeful hunter, came back to pay me a visit. He took me to his 'church,' determined to see me through my damnation. I managed to escape, one day. I pushed him in the wall really hard; so, before I left, I fed him some of my blood. Later, he apparently pissed Damon off and Damon killed him. He came back as a vampire. Determined not to be a demon, he killed himself with one his wooden stakes."

"That was not your fault, Caroline, "Caroline's eyes widen at the use of her real name and not one of his delightfully annoying pet names. Klaus gently grasped her chin and forced her to meet his eyes, "That man was torturing you, he was going to kill you. You did nothing wrong. There is no sin in self-preservation."

"He was my dad, Klaus," Caroline leaned her head into his palm, realizing how many times tonight his touch had equaled comfort.

"Blood does not equal love," Klaus snapped back, eyes narrowing, "You are far too good to blame yourself for his sins. He is the monster, Caroline, not you."

Caroline nodded, surprised at his words. He thought she was good.

Klaus's eyes searched hers, realizing how many similarities they truly shared. Yet, she was so good.

"There is one thing I don't understand," Klaus grabbed the bourbon from the coffee table, "At the ball, you told me you forgave your father."

"I wasn't lying," Caroline took the bottle from his hands, quickly pouring them two drinks, "When he. . . was doing those things, he mentioned that he was trying to cure me. Like, if he caused my body enough pain, maybe the demon would leave it. Maybe pain would save his daughter. I forgave him, because, after everything, I think he did it out of some twisted form of love. We don't all love the same way, Klaus. And. . . well, it is always better to let go."

"How?" Klaus looked outraged, "He took everything from you? How can you shrug it off?"

"Because I won't let him win," she snapped back, "After a thousand years, Mikeal is still winning. Because you won't let go."

"How-"

"Get over it, Klaus," She set her drink down, "You may have killed him, but he will always win, as long as he is still in your thoughts. Mikeal still tortures you, from the grave. He still has power over you and your actions. I refuse to let my father control my heart any longer, he has no place there. Neither in love nor hate, do I think of him. I've moved on. It's not weakness, Klaus, it's strength."

Klaus stared at her in total wonder, his eyes twinkling with an unknown emotion. Let go. What an interesting thought. A thousand years of abuse and betrayal gone, solely because he chose to let go. He likes the idea of having that power of his demons. Maybe she had a point. Maybe.

"I'm sorry for ever saying your relationship with your father was simple," Klaus looked away from her, "I shouldn't have made that assumption, love."

Caroline sat there completely shocked. Klaus Mikaelson just freakin' apologized to her! A baby vampire commanding the respect of an original, what an odd sight they were.

"Thank you," She smiled.

There the pair sat, holding hands and sharing war stories.


End file.
